Twilight's Studies
by Sasukec
Summary: Twilight, being the bookworm she is, decides to take up her own studies aside from those Princess Celestia assigns her. She decides to study up on sexual fetishes and sexual conduct in mares. She decides her friends are the best candidates. GORE/PORN!


**WARNING****: ****The following fanfiction contains highly adult content, including, but not limited to, extremely odd acts of sexual conduct, vivid language, and intense gory scenes. Viewer discretion is highly advised. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer****:** **I do not advocate the acts in this fanfiction, nor do I suggest any of these acts to be carried out on your own. I do not have any sexual fantasies regarding what is written in this fanfiction, and have written this as an exercise of how far I can stretch my imagination. Once more, I do **_**NOT**_** in any way support this type of conduct or desires, and it was written with the intent of entertainment purposes only.**

_**Twilight's Studies**_

Written and edited by FlowerWolf/GemoDawn/Sasukec

Twilight's eyes traveled along the ink-printed words of the green book before her, her thoughts moving at a high pace. She had just begun to study a new subject, one that she was somewhat excited to begin. She'd never been formally assigned this new form of study by her mentor, Princess Celestia, but she felt that if she were to get anywhere, she had to branch out into her own personal studies. It was somewhat a tough choice to begin research over the subject of sexual conducts in ponies, mainly in mares. Picking the subject was something that prude little Twilight Sparkle blushed at, and would hardly admit to herself that she was ever studying it. However, the more she read, the more she became enticed in its studies.

Ponyville was a place where sexual conduct was nearly taboo, and was never spoken of in public. Even in the private of their own homes, it was hard to even utter a single word about the mating rituals ponies would go through. To Twilight's surprise, she enjoyed the subject. So much so, that she felt the need for a hands-on experiment. But without any way of having a live test subject – aside from herself – it was difficult to understand the full effects. To experience them is one thing, however to study the physical effects that would occur on another pony's body was something of a large mystery to the purple mare.

Twilight sighed heavily as she put the book titled _"The Mare's Body"_, to the side. She laid it down next to the small stack of books over the same general subject. She'd been locked up inside her library, not even going out to see all of her closest friends. They'd tried to come knocking at her door, but she always replied with, "I'm studying, I can't come out right now!"

Twilight had no idea what her friends were up to or even if they were worrying about her. She would have no way of knowing. She even locked her most trusted assistant, Spike, out of the library. He tried his best to get back into the library, but Twilight wouldn't let up. She felt that her studies shouldn't be known. Twilight was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door. She opened her mouth to reply with her inane answer, but was cut off by a voice she hardly recognized.

"Twilight, dear, you have been holed up in there for a week! You must come out!"

It took a few moments for Twilight to realize that this alien tone was her friend Rarity's elegant voice. Had it really been an entire week? With her mind never leaving the thoughts of sexual excitement, which she'd made herself experience more than enough, she hadn't realize how much time had passed. She took a deep breath, and figured that she should get out and at least do them the favor of visiting with them.

As Twilight began putting her books away into a secured chest, she suddenly got one of the worst, yet exciting, ideas she'd had yet. Her friends were perfect, she decided. A smile spread across her face, one that, if anypony else were to see it, would immediately assume that something evil was crossing her thoughts. In fact, it dangled on the edge of insanity.

"I-I'm coming!" Twilight yelled in the direction of her door to respond to Rarity.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Twilight…" A soft voice spoke through the door, Twilight recognized this voice as Fluttershy's.

After Twilight had finished setting her books away, she fixed her mane as best she could before making her way over to the door. She swung the door open with the magic of her horn, and let a smile of happiness shape her face. She really was happy to see them… But not in the way that you'd expect of a normal friend. Before Twilight stood all of her friends. This pleased Twilight even more, bringing her to the point of hysterical excitement. However, she kept it hidden behind a pleasant greeting, "I didn't mean to you worry you, girls. I've just been really… Busy with my studies."

Twilight chuckled lightly rolling her eyes as if to make her studying a little more nonchalant. She could see they all had a smile on their faces as well, happy to see that their bookworm of a friend was all right. Rainbow Dash flew through the door in her usual abruptness, and spoke up loudly, "We were really kinda worried, Twilight! You should get out more, you egghead!"

"I'm really sorry," Twilight laughed lightly, "why don't you all come in and have some tea with me? Afterwards we can go have some fun elsewhere!"

Twilight's mind raced with possibilities of just what kind of fun they'd have. Her experiments might be something unpleasant to her friends, but she knew that the ends justified her means. As all of her friends agreed, and every one of them entered through her doorway, her excitement was at a new all-time high. She appeared to be excited for her friend's arrival on the outside, but on the inside, she was scheming.

"I'll go get the tea, girls. You can just make yourselves comfortable!"

As all her friends nodded in agreement, some making little ordinary everyday comments to one another, Twilight made her way to the kitchen portion of her home. She quickly made the tea, being sure to enchant her friend's drinks with a sleeping spell that only could be broken when she released it. She could feel her exotic smile return, sending chills down her spine at just how much information she'd be able to gather from them. Would their reactions all be the same? Would they act individually? She could hardly stand the wait.

Twilight adjusted her expression to be the one she previously held as she brought the small cups of tea to her friends. They all graciously took the warm beverages, all beginning to drink the tea and engage in conversation alike.

"So, Twi, what you been studyin'? The Princess got you on some new study task force?" Applejack asked after taking a drink of her tea.

Twilight laughed lightly, keeping her tone even as she replied, "I can't say anything about it yet, it's kind of secret!"

"Ooh, a secret agent now, are you?" Rainbow Dash cut in, finishing the last sips of her tea.

"This tea is simply marvelous, my dear. You must remind me to ask you about the recipe!" Rarity exclaimed, gushing over the remaining drips within her cup.

"Oh, it's just a simple recipe…" Twilight made her crazed smile evident to the rest of the ponies as they all finished their drinks. They all looked at Twilight, half waiting for her to continue, half waiting for the awkward moment to pass.

"Oh, dear… I… I'm all of a sudden very tired…" Fluttershy peeped in, her voice fading until she passed out right where she stood.

Twilight grew more ecstatic as she watched her friends report the same feeling, and drop to the floor just as Fluttershy had. They were all finally out, and it was time for Twilight to put into motion what she was waiting for.

* * *

><p>Twilight had prepared accordingly to just what experiments she was going to conduct. It took her a couple of hours, but she finally put together five stations in which she could tie her friends up to. The contraptions were all made out of metal and would easily hold her friends in any position she wished. This made, she concluded, for easy and seamless experiments. Each of the contraptions had a shackle for each of the ponies' hooves, to keep them easily in place, with a backboard that was retractable. In addition to the retractable backboards, it was mechanically controlled to channel all their sexual arousal and experiences from one to another if Twilight so desired it.<p>

Everything was ready. All of her friends were securely fastened into Twilight's custom holding stations. All Twilight had to do now was ready herself. She fetched several different tools from her kitchen, and a few from her own bedroom. They all arrayed from a common vibrator, to a very sharp kitchen knife. She had no intention of fatally harming her friends, but read that some sexual arousal came from that of physical pain and some forms of lacerations. She hadn't known what exactly her friends were "into", per say, so she figured to be prepared was the best option.

She covered her body in a typical laboratory suit, putting a surgeon's mask over her mouth. She wanted to conduct her experiments in as clean a way as possible, but knew that some bodily fluids were likely to fly. She then set all her books about the large table behind her, double checked to make sure every door and window within her library was locked tight. Once she was completely ready, she allowed herself to indulge on a small laugh. This was knowledge, just waiting to be uncovered by her very own hooves.

Twilight was now fully ready. She broke the spell with her horn, which sent each of her friends into a sudden state of awareness. They all looked around to see that the darkened room around them was only lit up with a few spot lights that surrounded them. They were, for lack of better words, lost.

"What're we doing here? What's going on?" Rainbow Dash yelled, her wings fluttering uselessly as she struggled to get out of her restraints.

Fluttershy began to whimper, her fear evident. Applejack and Rarity both just sat there, too dumbfounded and observant of their environment to say anything. Twilight approached the group of mares, moving the surgical mask just below her mouth to smile that crazed smile once more.

"Hello, my bestest friends in the entire world. My closest…" Twilight continued as she approached Rainbow Dash, softly stroking the struggling Pegasus in her crotch which, in turn, made Rainbow groan.

"…greatest…" Twilight moved from the shaking Rainbow to Fluttershy, who was shaking just as much as Rainbow Dash was. Only hers was out of fear, not struggle and pleasure. Twilight wiped the tears from Fluttershy's eyes, and used it as a lubricant to probe and prod at Fluttershy's exposed vaginal entrance. Fluttershy's body squirmed, trying its best to move away from the source of her forced pleasure.

The timid Pegasus let out a mixed sob, equally showing hints of fear and pleasure. Twilight could feel the walls of her pussy contracting and forming to the way her hoof moved and danced about her entrance. It was lovely, Twilight noted to herself. She'd read all about it, but it was nothing compared to the actual physical act.

Twilight's thoughts were interrupted when Rainbow Dash spoke up, nearly yelling, "Twilight, what the _fuck _is going on? What's gotten into your head?""…friends…" Twilight finally finished her drawn out sentence, removing her hoof from Fluttershy's clit. She smiled once more, and knew that her real experiments were to begin now. But first, she believed an explanation was owed to her wonderful friends.

"Girls, lately I've been studying sexual conduct, arousal, and acts within mares." Twilight continued, pacing before the five mares, "I find myself at a loss, however. I couldn't continue my studies properly if I couldn't experiment. But then I thought of you, my friends… You're all perfect."

"You can't do this, Twilight! It's not right!" Pinkie Pie spoke, obviously coming out of her initial shock of the moment.

Twilight's smile remained, but grew wider. "You…" Twilight started, moving to Pinkie, "Will be first."

Pinkie's eyes widened, suddenly filling with tears as the purple unicorn went to her table, and brought out a whip and surgical knife with her magic. She also carried with her a tablet and a pen, used for recording the sick tortures she was about to conduct. However, before she returned to her sobbing friends, she flipped the switch that allowed for everyone to feel Pinkie's physical experiments.

"I will see how you all react to the same stimulus." Twilight said, matter-of-factly.

She approached Pinkie, who was nearly hysterical at this point. All the ponies watched as Twilight's purple magic brought the whip down hard on the lips of Pinkie's pussy. Her reaction was joined in harmony with the others, in varying degrees. Some screamed more than others, while a couple, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, remained vigilant. Twilight expected this, but continued to repeatedly whip her, leaving behind lacerations, making her pink pussy red with her own ichor of blood. Although this was true of Pinkie Pie, it was not the same for the rest. They only felt her painful pleasure, and received no wounds.

After a few more sessions of the whip, she set it aside to whipping Rainbow Dash, who she intended to get more out of. While her magic was hard at work bringing more and more screams out of Rainbow Dash, she now put to use the surgical knife. She picked Fluttershy as her next target, simply curious at how she would react to her next move.

Deciding that Rainbow had had enough, she stopped the whip from lacerating the rainbow Pegasus, and moved on to doing its job on Rarity. Twilight decided to turn off the machine's ability to make them all feel the same pain, giving some a break, while Rarity continued to receive her lacerations from the cracking of the sharp whip. Twilight moved up to Fluttershy, who looked as though she were about to be broken from the small amounts of pain she'd already received. Her eyes were filled with tears as she asked Twilight, "Why, Twilight? This isn't you…"

This somewhat confused Twilight, but she just shrugged it off. She wanted to know how Fluttershy's reaction would be to her plans. Being careful with the surgical knife, Twilight placed the knife onto one of the yellow pegasus's wings. She carefully began carving away at the skin of her inner wing. Fluttershy's screams and cries became louder, nearly matching that of Rarity's. Twilight planned to continued scraping away at her wings, which she once read caused some ponies much pleasure.  
>Fluttershy continued to keep her wings still for a few more moments, but began to frantically move them once the knife started to break the skin. This only caused a huge gash to be cut diagonally across her entire wing, making blood flow from the wound at a fast rate. Startled, Twilight suddenly stopped, and returned both items to the elongated table behind her.<p>

"Oh, Fluttershy! You have to stay still! I don't want to fatally wound you!"

She quickly grabbed a piece of metal that was glowing hot red, and seared a path along Fluttershy's gash. As the wound was cauterized, a loud, blood-curdling screamed exited Fluttershy's mouth. Twilight could see from her peripherals that the other ponies were struggling to break free of their restraints again. However, Twilight knew they would not be able to escape.

"Girls, please! Make it easier on yourself, and just lay still." Twilight told them, bringing the hot metal back to its original place, leaving Fluttershy to continue crying. Twilight took a look at all of them for a moment, realizing that Applejack had yet to be touched. She decided to conduct her experiments on her next.

Twilight picked up several different sexual toys after writing down in her tablet her findings so far, and made her way over to Applejack. Applejack gave her an angry look, as she continued to struggle against her restraints.

"You can't get away with this… Torture."

"Torture?" Twilight asked, generally confused. "This is science! I'm experimenting different effects! And you all are lovely test subjects!"

Twilight then, without warning, shoved a large vibrating toy up Applejack's pussy, receiving groans and resistance from the orange earth pony. Within moments, however, Applejack was moaning in sheer pleasure as Twilight moved the object in and out of her. Applejack could feel the toy expanding and stretching her vagina to unimaginable sizes, pleasuring her and giving Twilight just what she wanted. As Twilight's magic continued to draw moans out from her lungs, the purple unicorn got a wonderful idea.

She'd read somewhere that some get off by burning their vaginal entrances before allowing it to be expanded by hoofing. Twilight wondered if the same would happen to Rainbow Dash. Being sure to put a cloth in Dash's mouth before continuing, she then grabbed the red hot metal that she'd used only moments ago on Fluttershy. Twilight didn't give Rainbow a moment to comprehend what she was going to do, as she shoved the blinding hot metal into her pussy, then back out again with such force, the sounding of her searing skin could be heard. As well as smelt. Rainbow Dash let out a cry of pain that Twilight never would have expected from Rainbow. Twilight quickly wrote down the reaction on her tablet, continuing to roughly sear Rainbow's vagina.

Finally dubbing it done, she decided to check on Applejack, whom was still crying out in pleasure. Moments later, Applejack's pussy exploded, sending her feminine juices all over the floor. This left Applejack huffing and wheezing for air and rest, but Twilight wanted more. She continued to allow her magic to pump the vibrator more and more, deeper and deeper into Applejack's entrance. Allowing this to continue, she moved onto Pinkie Pie, who was still recovering from her initial lashes. Twilight then got a wonderfully, horrible idea.

Grabbing a small, clear tube from the table, she moved Pinkie's holding table back to where she could clearly see all of Pinkie's glory before her. No obstructions, just Pinkie's pie.

"Wh-what're you going to do, Twilight?" Pinkie spoke through choking sobs.

Twilight didn't answer, only continued with her concentration. Once she spotted her target, she sent the clear tube roughly into Pinkie's pee hole, shoving the tube higher and higher despite Pinkie's ear-tearing screeches. Her body was sent into useless spasms, feeling some of the blood from her earlier lacerations stinging her delicate urinary tract. Twilight continued to push until her body no longer allowed passage of the tube, most likely due to the fact that she'd reached Pinkie's bladder.

Twilight's observations were interrupted as she heard Applejack cry and moan as she came again, spilling more of her juices onto the floor. Twilight then removed the vibrator from Applejack, deciding to give her a moment's rest. She then remembered that she left things unfinished with Rainbow. Happily making her way over to Rainbow, she looked into the cyan pegasus's pussy to see that it was nearly seared black. If Twilight remembered correctly, this was the perfect amount and time to begin the next part of this fetish.

Twilight lifted her gloved hoof, and began to slowly rub Rainbow's clitoris. Rainbow screamed, mixing pleasure with dying pain. Twilight sped up her rubbing, going now at an extremely fast pace. It wasn't long until Rainbow was screaming at the top of her lungs, her vagina now breaking and bleeding from the burns and Twilight's rubbing. Twilight knew she didn't have long. She then began to insert her hoof into Rainbow Dash's tight entrance.

Twilight wanted to see everyone's reactions for this, so she flipped the switch that sent Rainbow's physical feeling onto all the others. Soon, the entire room was filled with screams. They all ranged from blood-curdling, to horrific. As Twilight pressed her hoof further into Rainbow Dash, easing into finally having her whole right leg into Rainbow's pussy, she wrote down each of their reactions. Noting that there was underlying pleasure from this act, but mostly pain.

Twilight began to move the full length of her leg in and out of the blue pony, making sure to speed up her thrusts. After a few minutes of this pumping, Twilight could feel Rainbow Dash's blood all over herself. She then stopped, taking a look at the result. Rainbow Dash's chest was heaving heavily, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

Thinking over just what was left that she wanted to try, she realized that there was just one more thing. She picked Rarity, since she was the most untouched at the moment. Taking a hatchet from the table, she approached Rarity, who was now hysterical with fear at the sight of the deadly weapon. She began trying to reason.

"Twilight, whatever you want, I will do it. Just not like this! Please!"

Rarity's eyes began overflowing with tears, mixing with the bloody gashes and cuts along her face and chest. The purple unicorn just smiled happily at Rarity, her smile slowly turning into the crazed one that was beginning to become a usual sight for these tortured ponies. Without a word, Twilight brought the hatchet upward, and down with a high amount of force. High enough that it cut off Rarity's horn with one clean cut. Rarity's voice cracked and broke as she screamed, hiccupping sobs only interrupting her scream for moments at a time.

Twilight picked up the dismembered horn, and without a foreword or warning, shoved it deep and hard into Rarity's anus. She rammed the former unicorn's asshole, being sure to keep a tight grip on the horn so to not lose it in her anus. Not long after, Rarity's anus began to bleed. Twilight expected as much, the horn being too sharp to enter and exit without causing damage.

Rarity's cries never subsided, nor did the other ponies. But that hadn't stopped Twilight. She now had enough notes that she could write a book on the effects it had on different types of ponies. She did, after all, have at least one of each type of pony there was in Equestria. Moving Rarity's horn to the table, she set it down next to all the other bloodied tools of her experimental trade before addressing all the suffering ponies.

"I want to thank you girls, you've been such a great help!"

The purple unicorn's smile spread once more, the blood and juices on her body only making the sight ten times worse. Fluttershy spoke up, amazingly breaking out of her shell for once, "Twilight, you can't get away with this… You won't!"

Suddenly a thought crossed Twilight's mind. Fluttershy was right. She wouldn't get away with it… If they got away free. The wounds inflicted on all of them was complete proof enough. She made so sure to keep them alive throughout her experiments, that she hadn't considered that maybe, just maybe, it would be necessary to end their lives. After a considerable amount of groaning silence, Twilight's ear's twitched upward.

"You're right, Fluttershy. I won't… With you all alive."

Applejack spoke up, suddenly alert to the conversation, "You're just going to kill us… Just _kill _your friends?"

Twilight laughed a happy, jaunty laugh, mixing the atmosphere around them. Twilight's laughing grew louder, and more hysterical as she picked up the hatchet she'd used just moments ago. She twirled it around, allowing the blood that coated it to glisten in the small amount of light within the room. She now knew that she wouldn't be able to organize her studies into a clear and concise report if her friends turned her in. She couldn't allow that… Wouldn't allow it. It was impeding the rightfulness of knowledge!

Twilight grinned at her own reflection cast from the blade, only interrupted at areas where red liquid lay. Something within her mind snapped. Perhaps it was the knowledge that her work might be for nothing if she didn't get rid of her friends, or the fact that what she'd done to her friends was now irreversible. There was no going back, no way to turn the tide of what happened. She knew there was only one way. Twilight's grin grew and shaped to a new form of insanity. One that was born and bred out of the need to deliver knowledge. Protect it. And if it meant her friend's deaths, it was for the greater good.

"Hehe….Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHAA!" Twilight laughed hysterically, her right mind totally gone from the forefront of her thoughts. All she knew now was these ponies in front of her were marked for death. Without warning, she began hacking away at her friend's bodies. No longer caring about being neat, careful, or even concise. She hacked at every piece of her former friends.

Pinkie's head was the first to go, flying off to a corner of the room, leaving blood to spew and sputter from her jugular vein on her decapitated body. Twilight chose Fluttershy's wings next, allowing the ichor of her blood to stain her face and eyes. Feathers of her wings were strewn about the room, covered in blood. They mocked a former, lighter version of themselves as they wallowed in the ever-growing pile of sticky blood. Fluttershy's screams of pain were only increased when Twilight proceeded to chop off every limb of the yellow Pegasus. After the bone-crunching hacks to her legs, Twilight decided it best to let her just bleed out.

Twilight then moved onto Rainbow Dash, her once fearless friend now held terror and disgust within her eyes. They watched Twilight as her crazed mind introduced a gruesome thought to the insane mare. Twilight quickly turned Rainbow upside down, removing the backboard so there would be no obstruction. Twilight then retrieved a bone saw from the table, not yet used, but already somehow bloodied. With whose blood, she couldn't say. Without further ado, she began grinding the bone saw down the center of Rainbow's body, allowing Rainbow's screams to be gargled and drown out by her own blood spilling from her midsection. She continued to move the blade through her stomach, hearing the squishing and crunching of bones and organs alike. Rainbow's screams were beginning to die off as Twilight reached the Pegasus's chest. Twilight laughed heavily, watching the saw completely split her former friend in half. Whatever organs were dislodged from their places fell to the ground below Rainbow Dash, leaving a squishy pile of indiscernible organs.

Twilight now felt completely empowered. She continued onto Rarity, feeling more torturous than ever. Putting back the bone saw, she grabbed a hammer from the table, now glad she prepared. Rarity was crying, her face covered in blood from her missing horn. How quaint, Twilight thought before bringing the hammer down hard on Rarity's body. The sounds of Rarity's bones breaking from left to right were pure music to Twilight's selective ears. Rarity cried the more Twilight's hammer pounded her already mangled body. Next Twilight hammered Rarity's chest with such force, it caused each of her ribs to collapse, penetrating her heart. She was out within moments, gone from this world. The final hack she made was aimed at Applejack's forehead, causing her head to explode in a flurry of blood and brains. Bits of the earth pony's brains hit Twilight's mouth, which she accidentally swallowed.

Twilight expected to gag, and puke the organ out, but found it to her liking. However, she would save those thoughts for later. She threw the deep red hatchet back to the table, where some of her supplies fell to the floor from the impact of the hatchet. It was suddenly very quiet within Twilight's home, the smell of death, feces, organs, and blood racing throughout her nostrils. Twilight sat, and observed the mangled bodies of her dead friends. A few moments passed by in utter silence. Then a few more, and more, and more, until an entire hour had passed.

Twilight then rolled around in the blood, covering her entire body in red sticky blood, now cold after an hour had gone by. She smiled her crooked grin to herself, laughing ever so lightly before another wonderful thought had come to her mind.

_I wonder how fillies react to sexual stimulation and fetishes… I'll have to be sure to speak to the Cutie Mark Crusaders!_

_**End**_


End file.
